Blood
by emmiez
Summary: What if Saya and Diva had a mysterious triplet with purple eyes?


I looked out the ocean as Nick drove me to Omoro, I was going to see Saya, she was my older sister, along with Diva, I was the nice one that could be more deadly than Diva and Saya put together, Nick was my Chevalier, I met him almost a hundred years ago, right now, I had to see my oldest sister, I need some answers about myself, Nick wasn't much for talking, but he still made excellent company.

"Nala, we're here" I nodded and got off the motorcycle, I went up to the door, my eyes were purple, I had long black hair. I had a pink bow holding some of it up, the rest was down. My black dress that had small frills at the bottom, and the socks that were connected to my underwear, my boots were up to my knee, my black choker with a silver cross hanging off of it.

"Nick, back me up if anything goes bad" he nodded and leaned against his bike. I knocked on the door and it opened to show a man with red hair and emerald eyes, I looked in them "is there a Saya here?" he nodded "yeah, she's at the school right now" I nodded and began to leave, when I saw Hagi, her chevalier.

"Tell her that a friend dropped by" he nodded and I got on the bike with Nick. Before we left I motioned for Hagi to follow us, he did and we met over by the beach. "Hagi, is something wrong with Saya?" he nodded and I sighed "she's lost her memories" I nodded and stood next to Nick "alright, I'll see you in a while, I think it's time she started waking up" Hagi nodded and I left with Nick.

I played with the water as it started to get late, I was bored and water was beautiful at night. I looked around and saw Nick watching me as I played with the water "are you bored?" I nodded and he sighed "let's check on Saya progression" I nodded, just as Nick handed me a towel, Hagi came to me, I looked at him "she's awakening" I nodded and sat on a rock near the water "she'll be confused if we told her now, we should've told her sooner" Hagi nodded.

"Nick, let's go, I think we should figure out where Red Shield is hiding" he nodded and we drove until we found a Red Shield member, he was going in Omoro, I glared at the other member in the car, "why are you here Lewis?" he chuckled and smiled "David is talking to George at the moment" I looked at the restaurant, nodding Nick parked the bike next to the place and I walked in the place.

"David, not now" he looked at me and glared "why are you here, I thought I told you to stay aboard headquarters, you should know better" I chuckled and looked at Nick "when do I ever listen to you?" he rolled his eyes and I stared at George "is she doing alright?" he nodded and smiled, I smiled sadly and nodded, leaving the place.

"Take care George, be careful also, I got a feeling something bad is going to happen soon" I walked out the pub and got on the bike with Nick, we went back to the beach. I saw Saya there, Hagi was near by, but it wasn't time for her to see me yet, close though.

"Nick, don't let her see us" he nodded and we took off and looked at the different things in town, by morning I went to the docks and found Saya, David, Lewis, and the one kid I met while going to Omoro for Saya, and a little boy next to him.

"Nala, you're going to be in trouble, if you ever do that again" I rolled my eyes "get over yourself David, I was safe, Nick is stronger than Hagi himself, I'm stronger than Saya, my big sister" David just glared at me "it doesn't matter, you disobeyed my command!" I rolled my eyes and looked out the ocean view.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had to make sure, I wasn't going to take everyone's word on this" David nodded and gently patted my head, I walked away from him and towards Saya, I felt a distress coming from her and stayed away. I backed away from her and walked over to Nick and Hagi.

"You're Nick, correct?" he nodded, David never did meet Nick yet, the red streaks in Nick's hair made him look like a normal teenager, his eyes were a dark grey color, he wore more in style clothes than Hagi, who wore traditional clothes.

"We need to go, we must check on George" I looked at Nick and we got on his bike "meet you there David" he nodded, I paused before we took off, I needed to feed soon. Nick knew this and we stopped somewhere else before checking on George "you must eat more, Nala" I shook my head at that "I won't" I fed from Nick and we headed to the hospital.

I wasn't in the mood to stick with Saya and her little gang, so I decided to venture around the ocean again, it calmed me. I didn't want to help big sister, after all, she was trying to kill other big sister, and other big sister is insane, I didn't grow up with them, Joel didn't have records about me, I was alone all my life, mother cut me out and hid me somewhere before she was killed. I barely had a chance against everything around me, I killed people for blood, I was alone, by the time Red Shield found me, I had already changed Nick and I had just fallen into my hibernation.

"Why did mother only cut me out?" I asked myself, I looked around and saw Nick watching me again, I smiled slightly, he did too. I knew when we first met that he took pity on me, I was alone and I still didn't show emotions to things around me, even as a toddler, I killed and never smiled or giggled about things.

"Nala, why don't you help your sister?" I looked at Nick and frowned "I don't want to" he rolled his eyes at me "that's pretty selfish, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes at Nick "I know, but I deserve to be a little selfish at times, I won't be selfish after this night, I'll protect big sister from other big sister, then we can live peacefully, you can do as you wish, not having to serve me any longer, you'll be free forever, I can promise you that" he just stared at me.

I didn't want to be alone, but I also did force Nick to serve me, so I deserve to be alone, forever, maybe I'll get lucky and Saya will kill me too. Wishful thinking I guess. I looked out the ocean and decided to sing, I rarely sung, Nick has only heard me twice in the last hundred years.

I didn't really sing, more like hum it out and sat in the water. I had to get new clothes soon. I looked down and looked at my bare legs, they were silky looking with water on them. My socks were unclipped and with my boots over by Nick. I wish I could free him now.

I felt ashamed to making him live forever, being my chevalier. He said he didn't mind, but I did, I took his freedom, a tear fell down my face, I didn't want to be weak near Nick, but I couldn't help it, I just looked up from the water, I wiped my eyes and got out of the water, laying next to Nick, hoping to get a little dry as I slept.

*Nick p.o.v.*

I watched as she slept next to me, I took off my coat and covered her with it, she seemed like she was crying about a few minutes ago, I turned to Hagi and everyone else as they waited for us, I nodded and picked up Nala, her socks and shoes were taken by the little boy.

"So, this is my baby sister?" David nodded and my bike was put on top of the van, I looked at Nala, she looked so what like Saya, but she was different than her "Nala wasn't born at Joel's Zoo, like you were, her mother cut her out and hid her before she died, we don't know why though" she nodded and I got in the back of the van, Nala had her head in my lap.

"Nick, when did you become her Chevalier?" I looked at David and the red haired boy, plus the younger boy next to him "almost a hundred years ago" they stared at Nala, she moved and slowly woke up, she looked around and then to Nick.

"How long was I asleep?" I just looked at her "an hour, you can go back to sleep now, you've barely slept" she shook her head and smiled "I'm fine, I can handle it" I just looked at her, a bit worried, but if she didn't want to go to sleep then it was fine, I just put the coat around her, making her warm, soon, she fell asleep against the window.

They stared at her "you made her go to sleep?" I nodded "she's going to need her strength soon, let's get on the boat now" they nodded and I carried her on board and into an empty room, hoping she would sleep for now.

I saw something fall from her pocket, it was smokes, I rolled my eyes and put them with her shoes, I thought she quit about 50 years ago, but it seems she hasn't yet.

*Nala p.o.v.*

I looked around and noticed I was on a boat, I saw a change of clothes on a chair, I quickly got changed and looked in a mirror and saw how cute I looked, I was wearing booty shorts with a thin black tank top covering my chest. I liked it.

I walked outside my room and saw Kai and Saya talking to the little boy, I walked away, bringing my cigarettes with me. I needed a smoke. I was half way done with it, when Saya and her friends walked over "Nala was it?" I turned to them, my hair was fully down this time.

I nodded and looked at them, "I don't think we officially met, I'm Saya, this is Kai, and this is Riku" I looked at them and nodded "I already know you Saya, you are my big sister after all" she nodded sadly.

"I wish I could remember you then" I chuckled and looked at her "you won't remember me, because we never truly met before, I know you because I would watch over you, I never lived with Joel, I didn't live near other big sister either, mother cut me out and put me somewhere, I never lived in a mansion, I drank from people when I was hungry, until I met Nick, he taught me a lot and in return I forced him to become my Chevalier" she looked at me, I finished my smoke and started on a new one.

Once I turned back around, I started leaving the spot, hoping they would leave me alone for now "aren't you hungry?" I looked at Saya "no" I walked on the other side of the ship and smoked some more "Nala, you must be better friends with Saya, she's trying hard to remember everything and to be nice to you" I rolled my eyes "it's better if she doesn't know me, I'm a killer like Diva" I hated it when Nick tried to make me be nicer to people.

"Nala! Come on, it's time to think of the plan!" I looked down and saw David, I nodded and we quickly headed inside to start thinking of a plan.

"Now, your going to an All girl's Academy, you will act as Saya's only twin, not a triplet, is that clear?" I nodded and got into the uniform in my room. When they dropped us off, I immediately headed to the office "why are we going to the office?" I looked at Saya "for our rooms and things like that, have you never done this before?" she shook her head and I nodded.

We walked in and found the principle waiting for us "you must be the twins that are going to this school" we nodded, I was the younger one, but no one fucked with me, I was more confident than Saya by far. "Nala, the younger twin, Saya, the older twin, nice to have you join us, I'm sorry to tell you that you'll have to be in separate rooms, Nala, your room is closer, so I'll take you first" I nodded and we entered my room to see a girl with blonde hair.

"This is Anna Marie, you'll room with her, she'll show you to your classes, is that clear?" I nodded and gave a small bow, the woman smiled and started for Saya's room.

"So, what do I need to know about you?" I asked her, she just rolled her eyes at me "don't touch my things, unless I tell you, don't talk to me during classes, you might be beautiful, but you can also be a huge freak, so stay away" I smiled and nodded "good, makes it easy for me, you're boring anyway" I sat on my bed and started to fell the silk of it.

"You're so weird" I rolled my eyes "how about this, Anna Marie, I won't talk to you, unless I need to ask you something important, and you don't talk to me, unless you need to ask something important, deal?" she nodded and went back to doing what she was, I was relieved she didn't talk much.

Soon my stuff came and I got everything put away and I rested, waiting for tomorrow.

Once I was awake, I got ready for class, I entered the class with Saya, my long black hair and eye changing colors, luckily, they were back to its' original color, purple. I sat down next to Saya, her roommate walked over and smiled at me "you must be Saya's twin sister, Nala, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I looked at her and nodded "you two, umm…" she blushed "I'm sorry, my name is Min" I smiled at her.

"You have a beautiful smile!" I frowned and stopped smiling, they looked disappointed about something, I looked and saw Saya smiling about something.

"Saya, why are you smiling?" she smiled at me "it's nice here" I sighed and nodded, my bangs getting in my way, well side bangs. I saw how short Saya's hair is, if she didn't have a womanly figure and body parts, she could be mistaken for a man, but that was natural, Saya didn't want to look like Diva.

"Say, Nala, why is your hair so long, when Saya's hair is so short?" I looked at some girl who came up to us "because, even if we're twins, that doesn't mean we have the same likes, I love my hair long, she likes it short, just something to tell us apart from" she nodded and sat back down.

Soon class was over and we headed to lunch. I sat with different people than Saya, hoping to get information "so, are there any legends about this school?" I asked the girls around me, they nodded and looked excited about something "yeah, there's the blue rose and the phantom one, want to hear it?" I nodded and listened to her as she told me the legend.

"Well, a woman with black hair, she was so beautiful, one day this man called the Phantom fell in love with her, he tried to get her to marry him, so she made a deal with him, 'if you can find and bring me a blue rose, I'll marry you, so he searched everywhere, years past and the woman past away, the Phantom cried and blue roses bloomed where his tears landed, he vowed he would see her again and take her away forever" I just looked at the girl.

"Is it true?" she nodded "oh yeah, it happened 10 years ago, she looked kind of like you too" I looked down and took some strands of my black hair. I was slightly shocked "they say that if you get a blue rose then the Phantom has chosen you, lets see if he chooses you or Saya" I smiled slightly.

"I should go, I'll talk to you guys later" I walked out of the room and towards the garden, where I found Saya, HajI, and Nick. I walked over and they saw me "did you figure anything out?" I shook my head "where would you find a blue rose?" they looked at me weird "Nala, blue roses don't exist, they are artificial made these days" I nodded and walked back to class.

"She doesn't voice her opinion much" Nick nodded "she keeps it to herself until she figures it out" they nodded and Saya left as well.


End file.
